


Chatting to The Doctor

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Embarassed Charlie, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Talk, Upset Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After Charlie left the TARDIS in tears, the Doctor followed him to see what was wrong.





	

"Charlie? Why are you crying?" The Doctor asked as he left the TARDIS. He's spent some time clearing up the medical bay and had returned to Charlie's room to find him curled up in his duvet with his head peeking out, tears streaming down his face. "What if he doesn't want it? What if he rejects me?" Charlie cried.

"Okay, you've lost me." The Doctor stated, confused.

"Surely it's bad enough having an alien for a boyfriend without knowing all the weird stuff about my species." Charlie replied.

"Oh, you're worried that your boyfriend will leave you?" The Doctor asked, finally understanding what was going on in the Rhodian's head.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Charlie cried, nodding at the Doctor statement.

"If he already knows that you aren't from this planet then I'm sure he will be more understanding than you're expecting him to be." The Doctor responded.

Charlie didn't say anything more, so the Doctor left him to his thoughts. This probably wasn't the best thing but Charlie was clearly unhappy with the way things had turned out. The silence was broken by Charlie bolting upright and grabbing hold of the bucket to empty the contents of his stomach. After 5 minutes of vomiting, Charlie used the glass of water beside the bed to wash his mouth out and spit into the bucket before putting it back beside the bed and curling up in the same position again.

"I didn't tell Matteusz that all Rhodians can get pregnant." Charlie spoke again.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned.

"Initially, I didn't realise that only female humans can have children but when I found out, I was too scared to tell Matteusz because I didn't want him to reject me. I feel so safe and secure with him and I don't want to endanger that." Charlie replied.

"Did you know that humans have protection to prevent pregnancy?" The Doctor asked, looking very uncomfortable about the subject.

"Yes, that's why I never assumed that I was ill due to being pregnant. Matteusz and I have been using protection but I guess we may have occasionally forgotten..." Charlie trailed off, looking uncomfortable too, his cheeks had flushed bright red.

"Look, I can't always be here for you and you're going to need someone to go to during your pregnancy so after I've spoken to Miss Quill, I'll try and return in a couple of days with a friend of mine who knows about this kind of thing." The Doctor notified him. Charlie was about to reply and ask some questions when they heard the front door open. Matteusz appeared at the bedroom door not long after. 


End file.
